I'm Real
by beautiful.dreamer
Summary: Hiya! My first FF7 story! So be kind, and read it! It would mean a whole lot! A somewhat different way to take on the Cloti ( CloudxTifa) relationship! Enjoy and R&R!! ^^;


AN- Hello! I'm very happy you have decided to read this! I just started writing FF7 fiction, so don't expect the most perfect story! It may not meet a professionals standards, but I do hope it pleases you!   
Disclaimer- I don't own FF7, don't sue! ^^;  
Note- Takes place after the game, Aeirith isn't resurrected! ^^ Sorry guys!   
  
  
"It's so romantic, it almost hurts..."  
..Record Of the Lodoss War, Opening Song.  
  
  
I'm Real  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
By beautiful_dreamer  
  
  
  
  
  
Tifa smiled ruefully as her brain took in the site before her. It was the same site she always saw everyday, the same site she constantly was welcomed with in her own home.  
  
It was Cloud. The same Cloud she had not stopped loving. The same Cloud she was beginning to hate.  
  
Cloud stood beside the window, his eyes glazed over as he thought of ~her~. The angel who had stolen the heart of the man Tifa had loved since her childhood.  
  
He was thinking of Aeirith...beautiful, innocent Aeirith.  
  
Tifa sucked in a cry, as she was hit with the same pain she had to endure every day. The same heartache she was met with, every time her mind would wonder to the fact he loved that very angel...  
  
Tifa's naïve heart would tell her, he would notice that she was among the living. That she was waiting with open arms for the SOLDIER that stole her heart. He would know....it would only take some time.  
  
She couldn't wait any longer, her body was at loss of energy from the soul shattering ache she would feel everyday he would look at her with those lifeless eyes...  
  
There was nothing, no reason to not wait longer...all that she ever wanted in life, was in that man. All she ever fought for was in front of her face. She would die to see him smile again, just once...just one second. She would die for so much more, but such a simple thing was so precious to her...  
  
She wanted to hear his voice again, she needed that sweet sound to be in her thoughts and dreams. To let her live off another memory of what he was like before...before the angel flew back to heaven. Those memories were what made her smile, what made her laugh and keep on moving...never giving up hope, that someday he would be back to his normal self. To be back to the Cloud she loved so much.  
  
Cloud had yet to notice her, and she had decided to try to make some sort of a conversation with the keeper of her heart. She cautiously took light steps toward Cloud, knowing he heard her presence, and was not in the mood to greet her.   
  
'He can't even say hi to me...what have I done to push him away?' she thought, taking a step back. Her eyes had watered with more unshed tears, and she had wondered how many more she would cry for him.  
  
She stopped and determinedly looked ahead, she would go through with this. She would show Cloud she was alive. She was real.  
  
"Cloud?" She whispered, her brain mentally beating her vocal box for sounding so weak.  
  
He didn't answer, like usual. He didn't care she was even there, and Tifa knew her company was spat on. He didn't even want to be friends anymore.  
  
'Wait...Maybe he didn't hear me...' her heart begged for that lie to be truthful, would die for a second chance to get his attention without touching him or forcing him to look at her.  
  
"Hello Cloud," She said, her voice forcing a cheery lightness to go with her words. It felt so fake, but she shook it off. She would always be happy in front of Cloud, she would never show him her depressed state. Never.  
  
Cloud didn't move. He didn't flinch, didn't do anything. He just stood, his eyes fixed on the moving clouds in the sky. Looking for her, still hoping to see her again.   
  
Tifa touched his shoulder lightly, and felt his warm body through his clothing. He was alive, but yet...his eyes and speech was a void of death. Lacking any trace of life. She would still believe he would be back, she would always pray for him. Always pray he kept his insanity...always...  
  
Cloud still didn't move to greet her, though he shrugged off her touch.   
  
Tifa eyes watered, "Why do you hate me so?"  
  
Cloud did turn, this time his eyes barely held her own. His soul was gone, but Tifa would give it back to him. Even if it cost her life.  
  
"I don't hate you." He stated, his voice lacked any emotion. "Please, I want to be alone."  
  
Tifa wouldn't give up, "You're always alone...always avoiding me...why? What did I do, Cloud?" She had no more control, one more glance into his cold mako eyes...and she knew the barrier and fake optimistic façade would break.   
  
He looked deep in her eyes, and she could swear she saw something flicker.  
  
"I don't need company, everything I loved died. I have nothing left..." Cloud spoke, his voice cracking a bit. Emotion crept slowly in his eyes, "My Aeirith is gone, and I can't have her back. She took everything from me..."  
  
Tifa sobbed, "What have I been to you through all this?"  
  
Cloud smiled, a bitter touch on his lips. He looked away from her, dismissing her tears as fake ones to get his sympathy. She never felt anything for him, never did...never will.  
  
"You've been nothing. You've pretended to care, have been a selfish person wanting my love to match yours," Cloud spat out, glaring at her ruefully.   
  
Tifa turned white, as her heart broke even more...turning into dust. Worthless dust. Her body collapsed, as she fell to her knees. She choked, as sobs robbed her of her very breath. Her hands covered her face, trying to make his sneering face disappear from her view.   
  
"I can't love you, Tifa Lockheart. You can't replace her..." He whispered, as his mad depression took a hold of his mind. He wanted Tifa to hurt too, just like him. He wanted company for his misery. He wanted her to lose her soul, to never find it...just like him.  
  
She only sobbed harder, only died a bit more.   
  
"Do you love me now? After my confession?" He sneered, his bitter laugh burning Tifa's ears.  
  
Tifa looked up, her wine colored eyes burning with pain, "Yes...I always will..."   
  
Cloud looked at her with a puzzled look, "...I don't love you, though...?"  
  
Tifa stood, her eyes held a fury. She lashed out on Cloud, striking his face. The slap echoed through the room, and Cloud stumbled back by the sheer force.   
  
Tifa's eyes brimmed with more tears, "Why can't you see...my love for you will never cease. Even if you hate me and kill me, I won't stop loving you! In part of loving you, it means excepting the fact you might not share the same feelings! And I knew that...and knew you loved her. You could never love me, not when she's there...not when she loved you too,"  
  
"Tifa..." Clouds eyes warmed over, as he walked closer to her.  
  
She stepped back, as she continued speaking, "I'm never going to stop, so your attempts will only make me hurt more...not rid of the feeling of love I have for you. If you want me to go, and not see you again...I can't do that. I can't live away from you, and I hope you find it some where in your heart to accept my presence..."  
  
Tifa turned, and stepped toward the door. She couldn't stand his cold eyes on her anymore, though the last glance he gave her was the same glance he shared with her before the death of Aeirith.  
  
Cloud walked up to her, and grabbed her shoulder. He spun her to face him, his face confused with emotions he needed to sort out. He looked into her red eyes, and no doubt he saw her undying love for him.   
  
He was wrong. Very, very wrong.   
  
  
"Tifa...I thought you hated me, I thought you wanted nothing to do with me..." He whispered, wanting nothing more in the world then to take those words back.  
  
  
Tifa looked away, not answering his question. He thought. His stupid thought ad breaken her heart, and she didn't know if anything was going to be bale to piece it together.  
  
"Cloud, I'm real. I'm not some stupid doll that you can push around. I have feelings for you that go beyond anything you have even felt for Aeirith! How would you feel if she muttered those words to you?"  
  
  
Cloud's eyes brimmed with unshed tears at the mention of her name, but all he did was look away as he answered her.  
  
"I would feel like my world was destroyed."  
  
  
Tifa looked at him longingly, wanting nothing more then to tell him her world was gone too.   
  
"I would believe so..." She whispered, turning to go back.  
  
He caught her around the waist, and pulled her to him in an embrace. She felt his warm body against her own, and silently held the urge to bring her arms around his neck.   
  
"God, Tifa...all I ever was to feel like this. To feel wanted..." He whispered into her sweet smelling hair. All he ever wanted was in his face the whole time...  
  
Tifa smiled through her tears, though it was barely a smile compared to her others. She just couldn't find the strength. She had one question...  
  
"Cloud," She paused, finding the strength she would need if her doubts were about to come true, "Did you mean it, when you said...you don't have anyone to love left on this earth?"  
  
Cloud let her go, and his eyes turned guilty, "I hate my self for saying that, Teef...you're my best friend...I've lived for you too...I was just-"  
  
"Shh..." She whispered, her finger lingering on his lips, "Good night Cloud..."  
  
She pulled away from him, and the warmth he felt when she was in her arms went with her.   
  
"Good night Teef..." He smiled the first smile he gave her in ages! She felt wonderful, the happiest she has been in years.  
  
She excited out the room, her smile bright as the silver moon that hung in the sky.  
  
Silence was met with Cloud's breathing. He knew he felt something for Tifa. But what? Was it love or just friend ship?  
  
Cloud knew the answer...  
  
"I think I love you..." he whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him. He would tell her though, soon enough.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I'm real...and I can't go on with out you,"  
..J-Lo, I'm Real.   
  
  
AN- Argh, I know! It's not so...good! I hope you folks do forgive me! I'm not the most talented writer and this is my first Final Fantasy 7 story! So go easy on the R&R!! Ja! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
